You Gave Me All This
by lighthouse11
Summary: Kara and Lena get engaged, and Kara immediately bursts into over-excited wedding planning mode. One-shot.


A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, etc.

I am also uploading this on AO3 and Wattpad.

Please read, reply, leave favourites and enjoy! Your patronage is very much appreciated.

* * *

Kara bounced around the apartment, "We're getting married! We're getting married! Oh my gosh, Lena, I'm so exicted! I am SO excited!"

"I can tell," Lena laughed. She'd seen Kara excited on numerous occasions, but this was something else. Kara grinned from ear to ear, and flapped her hands as she skipped around the room.

"We have to tell everyone. I have to call Alex. Alex is gunna be so excited! And Clark. And Kate and Barry. There's so many people to call. Eliza! I nearly forgot Eliza! And J'onn! And Nia, and - ,"

"We can put an announcement on Instagram," Lena said, grabbing Kara's hands to force her to stand still for a moment. "Or a press-release, though that's probably a bit formal."

"But I really have to tell Alex first," Kara said. "She needs to hear it from me. And I really need to tell her. Maybe I could just fly over to her place and - "

"Kara!" Lena laughed, cutting Kara off. "We literally just agreed to marry each other. We don't have rings. We don't have a date. We don't have a venue."

"There's so much we need to do…" Kara said, her eyes widening.

"But we don't need to do it right now. We have time. We will get married. We're fiancées now," Lena said, grinning at the word.

"We're gunna be wives."

"We're going to be wives," Lena said.

Kara squealed with glee. Lena laughed and shook her head.

"We're gunna have a wedding, Lena," Kara beamed. "I keep thinking of more people I need to tell. Sara and Ray and their team. Everyone at CatCo…"

"Do you see how an Insta-announcement might be easier?" Lena suggested.

"But we don't have a classic 'rings' photo."

"Because we don't have rings, yet," Lena said. "But that's fine. We'll do it our way. Just a photo of us with a glass of champagne, or something. Or if you think you can hold off on calling the entire phone book for a couple of days, we can go and order rings, then make an official announcement."

"But - "

"But you can call Alex right now, because I can see you're going to explode if you don't," Lena smiled. Kara let go of Lena's hands, and before Lena had even seen Kara unlock her phone, much less have time to call anyone, she and Alex were squealing with joy at each other through the phone on loudspeaker for a number of minutes.

"_And congratulations, Lena," _Alex said,_ "I am so happy for you. For both of you. Anyway, I'll let you guys go. You might need to let Kara go for a fly, because it sounds like she has just a little bit of excess energy to burn off."_

"Hey!" Kara laughed.

"Alex, you are very wise and very correct," Lena said.

"Ok, you two ganging up on me already is not what I signed up for."

_"__Love you, Kara," _Alex laughed._ "I'll see you tomorrow. See you Lena."_

"Bye, Alex."

"Bye Alex I love you see you tomorrow I am so excited! Love you Alex, bye!"

_"__Goodnight, Kara," _Alex said, and hung up.

"Alex might be right about you needing to go for a fly."

"I could go fly and tell Kate!" Kara grinned.

"I am not letting you disappear to Gotham on the night of our engagement," Lena said, looping her arms around Kara's neck.

"I could carry you. We can throw an impromptu party and Kate and Mary's bar!"

"Maybe in a week or so," Lena said, "Give all your friends time to get to Gotham."

"Really? Oh, that would be brilliant!"

"Only because Mary Hamilton has excellent taste in decor and alcohol," Lena said. "Now come here," she pressed her lips against Kara's, which was the only way to keep Kara quiet for more than half a second when she was this excited. Kara leant into the kiss, her hands on Lena's back. Lena felt a shiver run down her back, and arched into Kara's hands.

A few minutes later they were on the couch, Lena out of breath, Kara more than happy to fill the silence.

"Alex will be my maid of honour, of course," she said, tangled in Lena's arms. "She agreed on the phone."

"Did she? I must have missed that amongst the incomprehensible excited screaming. Lucky this apartment's soundproof, of anyone would think something was happening."

"Something _is_ happening," Kara grinned and twisted around to give Lena a peck on the lips. "We're getting married. I'll ask Kate to be my bridesmaid. And Barry to be my bridesman. The Kent boys can be our pageboys. Do we know any other small children? I will definitely be going suit-shopping with Clark and Lois and the boys because getting little suits is so cute. Do you think Kate would wear a dress? Alex will, but would Kate? It can be a different style to Alex's, that's fine. What colour scheme? Pastels? Or jewel tones? Do we wear white? What about off-white, or pale blue or something. Alex looks good in navy and dark colours, she would not wear pastel. Barry would need buttonhole flowers, but would he have a bouquet as well? And if Kate wore a suit, would she also carry flowers? I really need to know about the dress-thing. And - " Kara looked up at Lena. "What's wrong?"

"N - nothing," Lena said, forcing a smile.

Kara untangled herself from Lena and sat up properly. "Yes there is. Something I said?"

"No, nothing like that."

"It is."

Lena sighed. "I - I'm not like you. I don't have - people. You love so many people. You have a wonderful extended family, and all these friends who are like family to you and I just have - you." Lena found it difficult to look at Kara and confess such things.

Kara opened and closed her mouth as she released that those closest to Lena had all been her friends first. "Well, I - uh…"

"It's ok," Lena said, taking Kara's hand. "You need your team of Alex and Kate and Barry. And the Kents."

Kara nodded.

Lena smiled, this time genuinely. "Jewel tones for the bridal party, and I don't really care what Kate wears. I don't think I'll wear white, but pale colours for us sound like a good idea. Maybe silver or dusty lilac. I think you look best in pink or blue."

"I am wearing all the lace."

"I am not surprised," Lena said. "There's at least one tiara I know of in the Luthor vaults, and I'd like to wear that."

"You have a real tiara?" Kara asked, her excitement rising back up.

"It's 1920's Cartier," Lena said, momentarily forgetting that not everyone had priceless heirloom jewellery. "I think there's another older one, I'm sure it has matching earring too. I'll have to go and have a look."

"I want to wear a flower-crown," Kara said.

"I can imagine it now," Lena smiled, brushing a strand of Kara's hair back behind her ear. "And I suppose I can have Brainy as my 'bridesman'."

"It's a real word, Lena," Kara said, shuffling closer to her fiancée.

"If I type it into Word, will it have a red squiggly line underneath?" Lena teased.

"I'm sure Brainy will say yes," Kara said, ignoring the jab.

"And then buy and commit to memory every wedding planning book he can get his hands on," Lena laughed. She looked at Kara. "Give me time to think before I choose anyone else."

"Understood," Kara said, leaning forward to give Lena another kiss.

"You're in charge of the guest-list, I will be arranging the venue, catering and alcohol."

"Is that because potstickers and ice-cream aren't wedding food?"

"Exactly," Lena grinned, "Though we might be able to have dumplings as an entree or hors d'oeuvre, and I'll see that the dessert is served with ice-cream. I already have an idea for the venue, and two chefs in mind who I'd like to discuss catering with. I'll need to talk to a couple of sommeliers I know about wine choices, but there's this $15-a-bottle prosecco which we are definitely having with dessert."

"I am more than happy to leave all that in your capable hands," Kara smiled, snuggling into Lena. "How many people can I invite?"

"Well, considering the venue I have in mind, and since my side is virtually nonexistent, about fifty? Otherwise I'm going to need to think of a bigger venue."

"Fifty should be plenty," Kara said, trying to count up everyone she needed to include, but kept getting distracted by Lena's heartbeat and the sweet smell of her perfume. "Is it ok if I call Kate and Barry before bed?"

"Of course," Lena said.

Kara bit her lip, "Can I do it now?"

"You're going to start bouncing again if you don't, so of course," Lena teased.

Kara sat up. "Lena, I love you."

Lena looked at Kara. "I'm getting a better understanding of how that works," she smiled gently.

Kara looked confused. "What, of love?"

"Sort of," Lena shrugged, "At lease the way you're capable of it. I used to feel jealous, even before we were dating, of how much you love Alex. Because I never had that. But I get it now. You would do anything for Alex or Barry or Kate or the Kents or any of your friends."

"You and Alex top the list," Kara said quietly.

"Kara, I know, I - I'm sure this is coming out all wrong, but I used to think that love made you weak. That it made you vulnerable. And maybe it does, but it also makes you strong. Especially the way you love people. It becomes a sort of armour, a shield. Because you have so many people on your side who would protect you, and take care of you, and fight for you and with you. I - I never had that before I had you."

Kara looked at Lena. "But now?"

Lena shrugged. "I don't have to be 'good' to try and impress anyone, or for some abstract idea of the greater good. I do it because I have people I love. People I want to protect and fight with and for. You gave me that."

Kara pulled Lena into a hug. "I am gunna cry so much when we say our vows," Kara said, her voice cracking.

Lena chuckled, her eyes filling with eyes. "I love you Kara Danvers, and I am so happy that you will be my wife." Lena let go of Kara and looked at her, "Now, go call Kate and Barry before you explode."


End file.
